


In The Morning, and After The Mess

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Reflection, Slurs, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Jimmy's been hurt, so he goes to his youth pastor for help.
Kudos: 4





	In The Morning, and After The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> TW for a homophobic slur!
> 
> This is in the same universe as Amongst Detailed Nightmares. In this one Edgar has big Dad vibes ha

Jimmy leant over his sink, blood dribbling from his nose and mouth.

His dress had some blood on it unfortunately, but that can be washed. His makeup was smudged, that could be fixed. He could get cleaned up. He could change his clothes, and he could stop being a worthless faggot bastard. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, there’d be a bruise on his cheek, he was sure of it. His dad had a real good arm.

Jimmy wiped most of the blood off, he didn’t care if he was seen like this, Mr. Vargas would take care of him, he knew that. So he grabbed his bag and headed out, blood and all.

His eyes were to the sidewalk, his mind was scattered. All he wanted to do was drown out his negative thoughts, getting dressed up and going out made him feel better, but he didn’t account for his dad coming home early from work. That he’d be held by the hair and told that he wasn’t his dad’s son. He didn’t want to think about while he was knocked unconscious, his dad looked through his bag and threw things away.

Jimmy walked, his head down, up until he got to Mr. Vargas’ house. His car was in the driveway, and Jimmy hoped he could make time for him. He stepped on the porch and knocked. After a second, the door opened. Edgar looked shocked at Jimmy’s appearance. Jimmy felt tears go down his face, and Edgar pulled him inside lightly. Jimmy was sat at the kitchen table with first aid and patched up.

“Who did this to you?” Edgar asked, he dabbed Jimmy’s mouth with a rag. Jimmy shrugged, “My dad.”

Edgar held Jimmy’s hand, “You know I’m a mandated reporter, I have to bring this to CPS.”

Jimmy nodded slowly, “I know. I just don’t know what I’m gonna do, my 18th birthday’s in a few months n’the rest of my family doesn’t like me. I know the house can’t be signed under my name if dad gets thrown in prison.”

Edgar checked Jimmy’s eye and pursed his lips, “We’ll figure something out.” he sighed and looked over to Jimmy’s bag, “What’s in there?”

Jimmy messed with his hands, “A change of clothes, and makeup. A few hand towels so I can wash stuff off in a hurry. I usually have to change before I get home so dad doesn’t suspect anything. I just thought he’d be gone longer today.”

Edgar reached over and grabbed the bag, Jimmy braced for Edgar to react negatively.

He looked through, but stopped at the bottom, “Did you have more makeup than this?”

Jimmy nodded, “Yeah but dad went and threw away most of it while I was passed out on the floor.” He hugged himself and sat back. Edgar looked at him, “Hold on, stay right there.” and got up.

Jimmy felt at his face, he didn’t know what Edgar was going to do, maybe get him tissues or something. He was just grateful that Edgar didn’t look disappointed. When Edgar came back, he had an AVON box and a duffel bag.

“C’mon, I want you to look through these.” Edgar balanced the box on one arm and helped Jimmy to his feet. Jimmy held Edgar’s hand as he led him to the den. Edgar sat the box down and put the duffel on the desk, as Jimmy took off his boots, Edgar lifted the lid of the box and smiled, “I knew she kept them in here.”

“Who?” Jimmy set his boots by the doorway and turned back to Edgar. He looked up from the box and pulled out a pair of sun earrings. “Do you like these?” Edgar asked.

Jimmy looked at the earrings, they were small, like pennies. He nodded, Edgar set them aside, “As for your question, my Abuelita liked very bold makeup and clothing.”

Jimmy sat in front of Edgar and he pulled his dress forwards to cover his legs. Edgar looked at the blood on his dress and sighed, “I’ll scrub the blood out in a little, don’t worry you’ll have it washed.” Jimmy nodded. He leaned forwards and looked at the makeup in clear bags, they looked untouched.

“She bought all of these things before she died a while back and never got the chance to use them. Maybe you can put them to good use.” Edgar sifted through and picked a few clear bags. Jimmy felt touched, that Edgar would give him these things to try. 

“Thank you for not being mad.” Jimmy fidgeted with the hem of the dress. 

“Why would I be mad? You’re expressing yourself the way you want. Plus, it’s a healthy activity, I wouldn’t want to take that from you.” Edgar dug through the box, there were a few other bits he wanted. Jimmy started to gently look through the clear bags, there were a lot of vibrant warm colors. Jimmy didn’t know how to respond to Edgar, so he didn’t.

They sat in silence for a while longer. Jimmy picked out a few eyeshadows and blushes, there were a few containers of micro-glitter he really wanted to try, he looked up to Edgar, he smiled.

“Did you find what you wanted then?” He asked. Jimmy nodded excitedly, “Thank you!”

Edgar chuckled softly, “We’re not done yet.” He gestured towards the duffel on the desk, “I want to see if any of the dresses in there fit you.” He got up from his spot and Jimmy held his breath, he wanted to scream at how happy he was. Edgar brought the duffel back over and scooted the box over to make space. 

“Now my Abuelita was a big lady, so I’ll have to find belts for certain dresses I’m sure.”

Jimmy rocked back and forth slightly, “That’s ok, thank you for this.” He looked up to Edgar, his smile was smaller, now he was nervous. Edgar reached over and rested his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder, “It’s ok, if this is too overwhelming, we can do this later.”

Jimmy sighed, let himself calm down, “I really want to do this, I just haven’t had anyone show support like you are right now.”

Edgar sighed, “Ok, but again, if you get overwhelmed, please let me know.” Jimmy pursed his lips and put his thumbs up. Edgar took that cue to move to another branch of discussion. Edgar took a look at the colors Jimmy had picked, bright wheat, warm summer palettes. He surmised a sleeveless dress would do well. He shuffled through the dresses, setting himself back, steepling his fingers in thought.

Jimmy peeked over, into the duffel, he was thinking as well. 

He was hoping at least one of the dresses would fit. Maybe Edgar would help him put one on. His thoughts wandered for a second, but he waved them off, he knows Edgar doesn’t like him that way. It just made it hard to interpret his gestures properly when he first makes them. Jimmy liked the hugs, he liked the kisses to the head, he just wished he could stop throwing his mind in the gutter for a second. He's trying to be respectful of Edgar's position, and his personal boundaries.

Edgar pulled out a vibrant floral sleeveless dress, and held it up for Jimmy to see. 

"Do you like this one?" Edgar asked as he smoothed the dress out on his lap.

Jimmy nodded, he was having a hard time containing his excitement. "Yeah, it looks really pretty!"

Edgar smiled, "Alright, would you like to look for a shawl or just work with this right now?"

Jimmy looked intently at the dress. He didn't want to impose. He drummed his fingers on the carpet and pursed his lips again, "Just this, thanks." 

Edgar looked at Jimmy, seriousness edged his eyes. "Jimmy. Look at me."

Jimmy froze. He knew he was asking too much of Edgar, he knew it. He should've just sat at home like usual, so he couldn't bother Edgar like he is now.

He looked up slowly, "..Yeah?"

Edgar knitted his face up, "You know, if I didn't want to do this for you, I wouldn't have offered, right?"

"Hm." Jimmy moved his hands to his lap, "Yeah." He was quiet, trying to dissolve his voice.

Edgar got up and sat next to Jimmy, "It's ok to ask for things. Really, I don't mind if you take all the makeup and dresses, I can't wear them."

Jimmy leaned on Edgar's shoulder, "Why can't you wear them?" He played with his nets as Edgar moved to adjust.

"Probably an internal issue with masculinity. I just don't feel comfortable with makeup and feminine clothes. I tried them in my mid teens, like you, but it just made me feel exposed. Maybe eventually, but not today." Edgar wrapped his arm around Jimmy, "Now, go on and get dressed. I'd like to see what you do with the makeup."

Jimmy nodded, "Thank you again. I really appreciate this."

Edgar helped Jimmy up and handed him brushes. Jimmy ducked past Edgar into the bathroom. He wiped off the smudged makeup and looked intently at the clear bags and brushes. The dress was tucked, hung on his arm. He stared at himself in the mirror, and it took a second to realize that tears were going down his face. He breathed slowly, shuttering.

He wished his dad would do this with him, he wished his mom didn't leave. He wanted them to take care of him like Mr. Vargas was. Why didn't they want to take care of him? He wasn't that difficult was he? Maybe they were just angry at his existence, since he wasn't planned for. He wanted to cry so much, maybe that's why they didn't want anything to do with him as well. Was he that bad? Mr. Vargas said he was fine. His dad shoved him into a wall last week, threatening him, so maybe Mr. Vargas was just being nice. Because if your parents don't love you, then you've done something very wrong.

He wiped his face. He looked at himself again, but Mr. Vargas liked him enough. He gave him things to do, ways to cope. He held him, he loved him like a parent should. He encouraged his good mechanisms, didn't yell at him for his bad ones. He gave him solutions to his problems, instead of berating him for bringing them up at all. He gave him makeup, gave him dresses, he gave him proper meals and made sure he got what he needed.

Jimmy wiped his face again. He opened the makeup and started to apply it, running through the motions of blending and whatnot. His hands steadied and his breathing leveled. He relaxed and took his time. By the time he was done, his emotions had balanced and he wasn't skaking anymore. He looked up, the gold glitter started at the junction between his eye and nose and worked its way through to bright pink eyeshadow. Orange mid-tones and very pale yellows were scattered across the pink and gold. Jimmy smiled, he needed to do his eyeliner but he was really happy with how everything came out.

After the eyeliner, Jimmy put on the dress, it hung slightly at the shoulders but that was fine, he was just glad at being able to do this himself. He smoothed the dress out and fixed his hair. He took a deep breath and put everything back in the bags. He took one last look and slowly walked out of the bathroom. He put the bags and brushes back by the box and went to go find Edgar to show him.

He was in the kitchen putting the first aid back in the containers. Jimmy stepped quietly, but the floorboards gave him up a little bit. Edgar turned around and Jimmy was still expecting a negative reaction.

"You look very handsome, I'm glad the dress fits you." He gave a warm smile to Jimmy.

Jimmy felt joy at Edgar liking it. There were tears again and he saw Edgar make a concerned face. He ran up to him as Edgar set the aid down, he hugged him.

"Thank you." He muttered. Edgar slowly wrapped his arms around Jimmy. "Of course." He said.

Jimmy felt loved. His negative thoughts were put out, the fire in his mind was smothered. Edgar loved him enough.

Edgar rubbed his back, "It's alright. I promise, I'll protect you."

Jimmy clutched harder at Edgar's shirt, "Ok." It wasn't easy to accept but he'll try.

Edgar let go and fixed Jimmy's makeup. "Would you like to go out?" He picked at Jimmy's hair and smoothed the dress.

Jimmy smiled, "That would be nice, thank you." 

Edgar turned and picked up the aid and said, "Good, let me just put this away, and change my shirt, and we'll head out."

Jimmy messed with the dress as Edgar left. He was excited to see where they would go, maybe out to ice cream or lunch- maybe to the park or the store. So Jimmy went to go put his boots back on, and he waited. When Edgar got back out, Jimmy was waiting by the door.

"Ready?" Edgar grabbed his keys and Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. So where're we going?"

Edgar opened the door and Jimmy stepped through, "Lunch, then I was thinking about running around the antique shop in town, how's that?"

Edgar locked the door behind himself and took Jimmy's hand to go to the car, "You can pick wherever you'd like to eat, don't worry about the cost ok?"

Jimmy half dragged Edgar to the car, "Ok!" 

They got in and left. Edgar would file a report later, he needs to get Jimmy in a good headspace in order to relay the situation properly. He'd have him stay at his house if the office allowed. If not he was going to keep him there anyways, that was the safest place for the time being. He'd get Jimmy the help he needed.

There was a lot to do, but for right now, there was lunch to eat, and antiques to buy. Small steps first, then those big jumps.


End file.
